Heartbreak
by SakuralovesSasuke1
Summary: Sasuke's in big trouble. There is Karin in there. Karin isn't from a wealthy family and she is a stripper who works in a bar and earns only 5 yuan a day. Karinlovers don't read. First story! Polls are up so start voting. Sasusaku
1. Break Up

**Talking**Normal _Thinking Inner Thinking_

_I don't own Naruto._

**Chapter 1: The Break Up**

Sakura was at her bed thinking about her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, who was away on a business trip. He was with his family who owned the biggest company in Japan. His parents and her parents knew each other well from pre-school. In fact, her father and his father were best friends as were their parent so they knew each other since they were babies. Itachi and Soushi, her elder brother were best friends and she and Sasuke started as best friends but gradually became a couple.

Suddenly, a phone started ringing and Sakura ran to find it. It was her moblie and Sasuke was calling. He was coming back today and he must have landed to call her.

**"Hi Sasuke! Did you land safely?" **asked Sakura.

**"Shut up Bitch. Sasuke is mine and he doesn't want a whore like you. He told me to tell you he's breaking up with you."**sneered Karin.

**"What? Sasuke won't do this to me. Why are you with him, Karin?" **replied Sakura who was bewildered.

**"But he did, Bitch. I'm with him because he thinks I am more beautiful than you."**cackled Karin.

No. It could not be like this. Sakura went on her laptop and ordered one ticket to Paris with no return. She would not be here to see them kiss. She could have some time off work because she was on vacation. She started packing her clothes and valuable things in her luggage. She left the things that would remind her of Sasuke. She tugged her luggage downstairs where she found her parents and Soushi. Her father stood up and Soushi later stood up.

**"Where are you going, Sakura?" **asked her father.

**"I'm going to Paris, tou-san."** replied Sakura.

**"Why? You know the Uchiha family is coming back today." **said her tou-san.

**"I do tou-san but I can't bear to see them." **explained Sakura.

Sakura opened the door and left her parents shocked. Soushi ran after her and grabbed her on the upper arm.

**"Why are you really going Sakura?" **asked Soushi.

**"Sasuke got another girlfriend and broke up with me. Or rather his girlfriend told me." **explained Sakura.

**"That Uchiha! He's the reason you're leaving! I'm going to choke the daylights out of him! How dare he!"** shouted Soushi.

**"Don't Soushi! Please! I don't want to ruin your friendship with Itachi." **pleaded Sakura.

**"But he hurted you, imoto. I won't let him go off scot-free!" **explained Soushi.

**"Just don't do it. Please." **begged Sakura with tears in her eyes.

**"Okay. But I'm giving him a lecture for breaking up with you." **replied Soushi.

Sakura called a taxi and waved to Soushi. Soushi waved until the taxi turned and he couldn't see her. How could Sasuke break up with his sister! He'll show what it is without Sakura.

_9 hours later ( At the Uchiha family's mansion.)_

The Haruno family was at the Uchiha mansion where Mikoto was cooking dinner. Soushi was glaring at Sasuke who was unsure of why he was glaring at him for. Itachi noticed the glares his otouto was receiving and Sakura was not here.

**"Sasuke could I talk to you alone?"** asked Soushi angrily.

**"Hn."** replied Sasuke.

Sasuke and Soushi walked outside to the backyard.

**"What?" **asked Sasuke.

**"How dare you break up with Sakura? She left today on a vacation you asshole!" **yelled Soushi.

**"What? I didn't break up with Sakura. Where is** **she?" **replied Sasuke.

**"A: I'm not telling you, B: Don't lie and C: Go find your slut, Karin!"** explained Soushi.

**"I'm not lying. You got to believe me. Why is that slut part of** **this?"**said Sasuke.

**"That slut called Sakura and said you breaking up with her." **explained Soushi.

**"What? I didn't tell that slut to tell Sakura, I'm breaking up with her." **replied Sasuke.

**"Not my fault. You have to find her yourself." **said Soushi.

**"Can't you tell me? Or I will call her." **replied Sasuke.

**"I don't think that would solve the problem. She was really hurt when she left." **explained Soushi quietly.

**"Please tell me where she is?" **pleaded Sasuke.

**"Fine. She's at Paris." **replied Soushi.

**"Paris! Yes! Thank." **shouted Sasuke.

**"Why are so happy?" **asked Soushi.

**"I'm going to Paris this week but I can go before the meeting." **explained Sasuke.

**"Okay. I warn you don't hurt her again. Or I will wringe your head." **warned Soushi.

**"hn." **replied Sasuke.


	2. Finding Sakura

**Talking**Normal _Thinking Inner Thinking_

_I don't own Naruto._

**Chapter 2: Finding Sakura**

_**Sakura's POV**_

I was at my bed thinking why would Sasuke break up with me. Karin was a slut and worked as a stripper at a bar. She wasn't from a rich family or anything so what would Sasuke see in her and not me?

_He would regret breaking up with you. We could block him from texting, emailing and calling you._

_Good idea but what if he finds out I'm here and asks me to forgive him._

_Ignore him. If he forces us to go back to Toyko with him, lie to him._

_But that is being unfaithful and what if he spends all his money on me and I reject him._

_Well it is his fault for breaking up with us. He has to beg us to forgive him and show he is going to be faithful to us forever._

_Fine._

**_Sasuke's POV_**

_What had Sakura heard over the phone call with that slut? I hope she isn't really angry with me. She's the only one I express my feelings to._

_You're in so big trouble Sasu-kun._

_Who are you?_

_Your inner stupid. _

_Get out. I am only thinking to myself so lurch at the deepest and darkest corner._

_No can do. She might not forgive us. She doesn't know the story._

_She was really sad over the phone call. What if she doesn't forgive me for doing that?_

_Give her flowers, roses and chocolate. Go on a date with her. Explain to her. Beg her. Show her how much she means to us._

_Fine._

**"Mr Uchiha, we are landing now. You will find your luggage with the steward." **reported the pilot.

I felt the wheels of the plane land. I need to find Sakura and explain to her. Where would she be?

**"Mr Uchiha, here is your luggage. A limo is waiting for you outside." **said the steward.

**"Can you ask the limo to go and hire a rental car for me?" **I asked.

**"Yes sir." **replied the steward.

I saw the rental car and put my luggage at the back of my rental car. I rode to the hotel I was staying at and check in. I saw the man that parked my car and he gave me the key for my rental car. My room was on floor 25 and was at the end of the room but someone booked it and hasn't checked out yet.

Suddenly I saw a blob of pink hair. No one else would have pink hair but Sakura. I followed the pink hair and she turned around.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I felt like I was being followed and it was really eerie so I turned around. There was Sasuke following me and was behind me.

**"Could we go to one of our suites?" **asked Sasuke.

**"Fine." **I replied.

**"Mine or yours?"** asked Sasuke.

**"Mine."** I replied.

**"okay." **whispered Sasuke.

We waited for the elevator to come down. _Why was he here? Don't say_ _he found out_ _from my family! I told Soushi not to punch him. Looks like he didn't._

Ding!

I pressed the number 25 and the close button. The elevator went up really slow.

Ding!

We arrived at the floor 25 and we walked to the end of the hallway until we reached my suite.


	3. Explaining

**Talking **Normal _Thinking Inner Thinking_

_I don't own Naruto._

**Chapter 3: Explaining**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

This was my suite too. That means Sakura and I have the same suite as each other. Yes, makes it more brilliant. My plan is working. I could finally explain to her what really happened.

**"So what brings you here?" **asked Sakura.

**"I need to talk about our false break up." **I explained.

**"What about it? You already did it so leave me alone and what do you mean false?" **yelled Sakura.

**" I can't do that. I didn't ask Karin the slut to tell you I'm breaking up with you." **I replied.

**"What the hell! Stop saying that so you can get me back. Why can't you go to your own suite?" **shouted Sakura.

**"This is my suite and I'm not lying. Just let me explain." **I said.

**"Fine." **sighed Sakura.

**"As you knew, I was coming back from America last week and I couldn't wait to see you at dinner. When I came back to the Uchiha mansion, I tried to text you but the text came back to me. At dinner, my okaa-san was cooking dinner and your aniki was glaring at me. I didn't know why but your aniki ask me to go outside to talk to me alone. That is when I found out about the phone call Karin did and I had to beg Soushi to tell where you were. I still would have found you because we had a meeting scheduled this week. So I came here two days earlier so I could find you but I never knew you would have took my suite and you would have been here, Sakura. Please forgive me."** I explained.

**"Okay. I will forgive you but you have to earn my trust back." **replied Sakura.

I pushed her against the wall of our suite and started kissing her lips. When my lips started moving downwards, I picked Sakura up and dropped her on the bed. I started sucking on her neck until I felt a mark and it was going to tell everyone she is mine.

**"Don't stop Sasuke." **pleaded Sakura.

**"Make me." **I said.

**"Please Sasuke. I beg you." **begged Sakura.

I started kissing her gently and slowly it turned to passion. Suddenly Sakura's tummy growled, oh well looks like we have to eat.

**"Oops. I need to eat now." **sighed Sakura.

**"Yeah. Lets call the service and ask them to get the menu for us." **I agreed.

**"Okay. I need to go to the bathroom." **replied Sakura.

**"To have a shower?" **I asked.

**"Yes." **she replied.

I called the service number since it was pasted on the phone. It was 98716543338793.

**"Hello. I would like a menu for dinner please." **I asked.

**"Sure. Coming right up." **the serviceman replied.

The menu came up with a waiter and he waited for us to decide what to eat. That asshole was staring at Sakura's cleavage. When he saw Sakura kiss me on the lips, he was angry. Ha! Suck it up loser.

**"What do you want, Sakura?" **I asked.

**"Hmm. Spaghetti with meatballs and strawberry ice cream." **reported Sakura.

**"What would you like sir?"** the waiter asked.

**"I would like tomato rice and tomatoes." **I replied.

I started kissing Sakura with passion and she belongs with me and is mine. No one else. She is my girl and my future wife. I'll make sure of it.

**"Mmm. Are you jealous of that waiter, Sasuke?"**

**"Don't you dare mention that asshole!"**

**"Why?"**

**"He was staring at your boobs and he is jealous that I have a wonderful and beautiful girlfriend."**

**"Hey. Stop teasing me."**

**"I wasn't. I was commenting on you."**

**"You are so sweet."**

Suddenly my moblie phone started to ring and it was so annoying. I only want to spend the two days before the meeting alone with Sakura.

**"What!" **I shouted as I was very annoyed.

**"Sasuke, stop doing that." **sighed Fugaku.

**"What do you want, tou-san?" **I said.

**"I want to ask if you are in Paris with Sakura." **asked tou-san.

**"I am with Sakura." **I replied.

**"I heard about the false break up." **tou-san reported calmly,**"Unfortunately Karin's father offered the marriage between his daughter and you. But I said no that you already have a girlfriend." **

**"What!" **I shouted in disbelief.

**"Sasuke, give that phone to Sakura." **my okaa-san sighed.

**"Hai okaa-san." **I replied.

**"Sakura my okaa-san wants to talk to you." **I told Sakura as I hand over my Iphone 5C.

**"Okay." **She replied.

**"Hello?" **My girl questioned.

**"Sakura! How nice it is to talk to you. We will be at the hotel on Thursday. When are you coming back? Do you have a return ticket to return back to Toyko?" **asked okaa-san.

**"No** I** don't have a return ticket because I didn't think Sasuke would try to find me but I can order one now if you like." **Sakura replied.

**"No don't worry about it. I am sure Sasuke doesn't want to part with you after you forgave him. I will ask Fugaku if he doesn't mind having an extra person on board of our private plane. Just wait a sec." **okaa-san said.

There was a mumble of sounds over the phone. I took this time to ravish Sakura's neck. Sakura started moaning and after I pulled away, she was heavily breathing.

**"Sakura dear?" **questioned okaa-san.

**"Yes." **my girl answered.

**"You can fly with us on the way back to Toyko." **okaa-san replied.

**"Arigato!" **Sakura thanked okaa-san.

**"You're welcome dear. See you on Thursday." **okaa-san said.

**"Bye." **Sakura ended the call.

Then the bell rang and I opened the door. There were the waiter who looked at Sakura's breasts with our dinner. I paid him the exact amount and took the dinners. I closed the door and setted the dinner on the table. Sakura prepared the table and we started eating in silence until we finished eating. We went over to the television and I turned it on until I found something interesting for both of us. The movie was a movie that Sakura loved and it was called 'Another Cinderella Story: Once Upon A Song'. It was about a girl who was trapped with her stepmother, stepsister called Beth and her stepbrother who is a naughty boy. The stepmother called herself a disgrace and the main character finds true love and a passion in singing. We watched it and after it finished, I closed the television and climbed into bed. Sakura was in the bathroom cleaning her teeth and she came out from the bathroom. She climbed into the bad with me and I started kissing her with passion when Sakura's Iphone 4S started ringing.

_Why do every time we start to kiss there is always an interruption!_

**"Hello?"** Sakura said.

**"Bitch! Are you having a great time without Sasu-kun?" **Karin asked.

Sakura covered the phone mic and I instantly knew it was Karin. No one would call Sakura a bitch but her. Sakura held the phone towards me and with a look that said 'Would you take the phone? I don't want to answer that question.' So I took the phone and put it on my ear.

**"Don't call Sakura a bitch! You're a slut and a bitch. How dare you try and break Sakura and my relationship up because it will always fail!" **I yelled.

**"Sasu-kun! I didn't break your relationship up! She said to me that she didn't want you and sent a text saying she was breaking up with you!" **she lied.

**"Don't lie!" **I answered angrily.

**"I-" **Karin began but I disconnected the call.

She won't be calling again because I will personally kick her out of Toyko if she does. No one comes between Sakura and me.

**"Where do you want to go tomorrow?" **I asked Sakura.

**"Shopping! I promised my friends and family that I will buy them something from Paris." **Sakura answered.

**"Hn." **I grunted.

_Next day at Paris's most famous shopping centre_

We were going to Paris's most famous shopping centre. It was full of thingd that is very interesting and there was a lot of gift shops which is enough for sakura to buy things for our friends and our parents. I was dragged through a lot of shops and I am grateful that Sakura ask me what my family likes. I had to carry everything she bought and I want to pay for my family's gifts but sje won't let me.

After we finished buying gifts, we got back to our car. There was a huge traffic jam and I saw a passage. I went through there and it came back to our hotel. Wow! Looks like I have found the secret passage to the shops now. So whenever there is a huge traffic jam, I can use the route.


	4. The Meeting at Paris

**Talking**Normal _Thinking Inner Thinking_

_I don't own Naruto._

**Chapter 4: The Meeting at Paris**

_**Sakura's** **POV**_

Sasuke's family was coming from Toyko to have a meeting with Paris's most famous company. I bought them presents when they came over to meet us. Yesterday's shopping date was wonderful even though Sasuke didn't like the men staring at me. He is getting jealous easily. Sasuke's family was arriving right now but has the meeting tomorrow.

Suddenly there was a gush of wind and I saw the Uchiha's plane arriving. The Uchiha's plane was a black colour and had the Uchiha fan on the end of the plane. My hair blew and hit Sasuke on the face.

**"I'm sorry, Sasuke!" **I shouted over the plane's roar.

**"Hn." **Sasuke grunted.

He always does that but at less I think it's cute. I tied my hair into a bun so it won't hit Sasuke in the face again. Mikoto, Sasuke's okaa-san came out along with Fugaku, Sasuke's tou-san and Itachi, Sasuke's nii-san. They started walking to us and Mikoto started hugging me while Fugaku and Itachi started talking to Sasuke.

**"Mikoto, here is a present I bought yesterday for you."** I told Mikoto as I handed the neatly wrapped present to her.

**"Oh thank you!"** Mikoto replied. The present was a bracelet that had her favourite gemstone.

**"Fugaku, here is something I bought too."** I told him doing the same as I did to Mikoto.

**"Hn. Thank you."** he replied. The present was a new blackberry.

**"Itachi, you will find your present in your suite."** I told Itachi.

**"Oh what is it?"** Itachi questioned.

**"It's a surprise."** I replied. Itachi's present was a book that he always wanted but was coming out until yesterday in Paris.

They went to the limo while Sasuke and I went to Sasuke's rental car. We rode back to the hotel and they checked in. We went to our suite and changed out of our clothes. I put on a dress that Sasuke bought for me and I applied some makeup on my cheeks and lips. I put on a pair of ear rings that had sakura flowers on i surrounded by leaves. I already had the locket that Sasuke gave me when we started dating. The dress was a fairy floss colour with lily flowers. I turned around and Sasuke was staring at me. Sasuke was wearing a tuxedo and he left the first two button open.

**"You look beautiful. Now let's go downstairs to the restaurant and meet my family there."** Sasuke commented on me.

**"Okay and thank you."** I replied.

We went downstairs to the restaurant and waited for Sasuke's family. I saw a lot of men staring at me and Sasuke was glaring at them. He is so overprotective. I like it. There was a waiter coming over our way and he gave us the menu. His hand slightly would have brushed my breasts if I haven't lean back.

I saw Sasuke's family arriving and started waving my arms. Mikoto caught me waving my arms and started tugging the boys over here. Mikoto sat next to me and Fugaku sat next to her. Itachi sat between Sasuke and Fugaku. We started looking at the menu. We called the waiter over and ordered wine for the men and two mango smoothies for us. We ordered dinner and we got into talking.

**"Thank you Sakura for buying that present. How did you know we like these?" **Itachi began the conversation.

**"Yeah Itachi's right how did you know?" **Mikoto asked.

**"For Itachi, I asked Soushi and for Mikoto and Fugaku, I asked Sasuke." **I answered.

Suddenly our dinner came to us with our drinks. The waiter put the dinner in front of us and it was in this order, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke and last but not least me. When he set it down, he purposely tried to brush my breasts again and everyone saw it. Sasuke complained to the manager and asked for a women who is married. Overprotective! We ate our dinner in silence and when we finished, we ordered dessert. There was jelly, ice cream and many more sweet things. Of course Sasuke didn't eat any of the desserts we ordered because he hate sweets. His mother forced him to eat but he didn't eat until I said I won't give him any kisses when we are in Paris.

After we finished dessert, Fugaku paid for the dinner and we parted to our suites. Itachi was off when we said good night probably to read the book that I bought for him. When Sasuke's parents left, Sasuke ran with me in his arms to our suite. I can feel he is jealous. We had a few passionate kisses and later we went to bed.

_The next day (Meeting)_

While Sasuke was at the meeting with his tou-san and aniki, I was with Mikoto doing some shopping. The meeting will finish around lunch time and we will be eating at the restaurant that is very popular. We went to a bikini store, supermarket, a lingerine store (which Mikoto bought three lingerines.), a gift shop and many stores that we bought clothes from there.

Mikoto and I talked about how stubborn and annoying the boys were especially when it comes to romantic things. Sasuke has only done one romantic thing this year to me (His first time in his life) and Fugaku already did ten romantic things this year!

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_Why did I have to be in this meeting! I rather be with Sakura._

_HA! You agreed to come to this meeting anyway. Also Sakura is with okaa-san._

_Damn. I forgot okaa-san was with Sakura. I wonder what she bought. Hope there is something sexy in there._

**"Mr Sasuke? Do you agree to the plan?" **one of the managers asked.

**"What plan?" **I replied since I was too busy to listen.

**"The plan to have better technology." **My father said.

**"Hn. Yes." **I grunted.

_When is this meeting finishing? _

_You know when this is finishing. _

_Yes but I wish it could go faster. It is so boring._

**"Thank you for having us. I hope to see you again next time." **The boss of the biggest most popular company told.

**"Yes." **tou-san said.

_Yes! Freedom! Finally._

I got into my rental car while tou-san and nii-san went into the limo. Of course I got there before them since I knew a short cut to here and they are stuck in traffic for ten minutes or more. I found Sakura and okaa-san waiting in the food court.

**"Sasuke where is your father and brother?" **Okaa-san asked.

**"Stuck in traffic." **I answered.

**"And you aren't?"** okaa-san questioned.

**"Shortcut." **I simply replied.

**"There was a short cut?" **okaa-san asked.

**"Yes." **I replied.

**"The driver didn't see your rental car behind the limo." **okaa-san stated.

**"They will be here in ten minutes or so." **I replied.

I turned to Sakura and kissed her on the lips. She had a lot of bags around her. I suspect some of them are hers and the rest are okaa-san.

**"Hi Sak." **I said.

**"Hi Sasu-kun." **she replied.

**"How did the shopping go?" **I asked.

**"Good. How did the meeting go anyway?" **she said.

**"Boring as hell. Wish I never agreed." **I sighed.

**"Seriously-giggle-that is so last season-giggle." **she giggled.

**"You will pay for laughing at me." **I whispered in her ear.

**"How?" **she asked.

**"You will find out tonight." **I replied.

**"Oh." **she signed.

Suddenly tou-san and nii-san were walking towards us. Tou-san gave a kiss on okaa-san's lips while Itachi stood there.

**"How did you get here so fast? You weren't behind us and you weren't in front of us so how did you get here?" **Itachi asked.

**"Shortcut." **I simply replied.

**"There's a shortcut?" **tou-san asked.

**"Yes. Found it when Sak and I first came here." **I replied.

**"No wonder. How long have you been here?" **nii-san asked.

**"Ten minutes." **I replied.

**"So you left immediately when we started having the traffic jam." **tou-san stated.

**"Yes." **I replied.

We went to find a restaurant to eat lunch together. There was a lot of restaurants to choose from but okaa-san's and Sakura's choice won since it was a pretty good restaurant. Sakura ate sushi while tou-san and nii-san ate fried rice with tomatoes. Okaa-san ate spaghetti and I ate noodles in tomato soup.

After we ate lunch, we went back to the hotel and got our luggage downstairs along with our keys for our rooms. We checked out and the man that was behind the counter was looking at Sakura's breasts again. I will beat him up if Sakura hadn't led me away.


	5. The Proposal

**Talking**Normal _Thinking Inner Thinking_

_I don't own Naruto._

**Chapter 5: The Proposal**

_**Sasuke's **__PO_V

I was planning to propose to Sakura next week at our favourite place, the bench that is surrounded by cherry blossoms -san knew I was planning to propose to Sakura so she gave me her engagement ring. It would fit Sakura perfectly because it matches the season of her birthday and her hair and eyes. The ring had one cherry blossom with the Uchiha fan at the centre and they are surrounded by leaves. It was hard to keep it a secret from Sakura but it hasn't got out yet. I asked her tou-san, Kenji Haruno for permission to marry Sakura.

_(Next week, Tuesday)_

I was waiting for Sakura at her home, she had just woke up and was dressing. Sakura came out and she was wearing a shirt that had Love on it and it showed the delicate skin of Sakura's left shoulder. She was wearing shorts and she looked beautiful.

**"Good morning Sasu-kun." **Sakura said cheerfully.

**"Good morning Sak." **I replied.

**"Do you want to eat breakfast here or somewhere else?" **she asked.

**"Somewhere else." **I replied as we walked out of Sakura's home.

We went to our favourite cafe called Love In the Air. Sakura had toast with bacon and eggs and also orange juice while I had bacon and eggs with coffee.

After we finished eating, I led to the bench surrounded by cherry blossoms trees. I sat down with Sakura and started talking. It was spring in Toyko and it was her birthday tomorrow.

**"Sak,close your eyes." **I whispered in her ears.

**"Okay." **Sakura said with suspicion in her voice as she closed her eyes. I got down onto one knee and opened the ring box.

**"Okay, Sak, you can open your eyes now." **I said.

**"Oh my gosh." **Sakura sighed.

**"Sak. You are the most beautiful and amazing girl I've met. You have broken my shell the day I met you and made me express my feelings to you now. Would you marry me and become my wife?" **I asked.

**"Yes! A million times yes!" **she replied.

I put the ring on her fourth finger of her left hand. I leaned in for a kiss and was rewarded.

**"That was so romantic unlike Shikamaru's proposal to Ino and Naruto's proposal to Hinata. They weren't as romantic as yours are." **she stated breathlessly.

_'Yes, finally! Shikamaru's too lazy and Naruto's just a dobe! We are the first to marry!'_

We went to Sakura's house to tell her okaa-san and nii-san. Soushi was threatening me that if I didn't look after her I would be dead. Sakura was surprised that her tou-san knew. Her tou-san explained to her that I did the old fashioned way and asked him permission to marry her. She awwed at this and kissed me n the cheek.

When we told Ino, Hinata and Tenten, Ino shrieked crazily and bags to plan the wedding with my okaa-san and Sakura's okaa-san. So Hinata is Sakura's maid of honor and Tenten and Ino are the bridesmaids. We asked to not have the bachelor and bachelorette but Sakura is going to convince Tenten and Hinata about it so Sakura and I could spend time together. Hinata and Tenten are planning the engagement party and bachelorette party. They said there wasn't going to be a stripper at their party and it would be a sleepover for the last day of being a bachelorette party so Sakura agreed. I hope the boys would not hire a stripper in because I won't bare to look at it. Especially if it is Karin. She wrecked my relationship with Sakura.

NOOOOOOO! I have to go and Shikamaru being the smartass has said they were going to hire a stripper at the club. I going to hate it and I can't spend the rest of the night with a stripper's boobs in my face. It will be disgusting.


	6. Wedding Plans (Special Edition)

**Talking**Normal _Thinking Inner Thinking_

_I don't own Naruto._

**Chapter 6: The Wedding Plans**

_**Sakura's **__PO_V

Ino was currently talking crazily about what to do. Sasuke and I disagreed about the bachelor and bachelorette party but when I found out it was a sleepover party I agreed. Poor Sasuke! They are hiring a stripper to their bachelor party. Ino didn't care if she wasn't the maid of honor since she was already planning our big wedding day with Sasuke's okaa-san and my okaa-san. Hinata and Tenten are planning the bachelorette party while Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto are planning the bachelor party.

Tomorrow will be the time where we choose the wedding dress, engagement dresses, etc. It will be crazy. Sasuke was currently with the guys trying to convince them not to hire a stripper.

_(Next Day, Wedding Dress Store)_

_**Ino's POV**_

My best friend is getting married and I heard the proposal was so romantic unlike Shikamaru's. We are currently at the dress store choosing the dresses.

_(SEE THIS ON MY PROFILE!)_

For the engagement dresses, Sakura had a red dress that was so beautiful and it reached to her toes without the high heels. Hinata got a purple dress that reached to her ankles and Tenten had a blue dress that was one strap that reached her knees. I had a yellow dress that reached my toes and had jewels on the top of the stomach.

For the wedding, we had a different colour dress to the engagement dress but Hinata had the same colour. Hinata had a purple dress with a sliver clip. Tenten had a turquoise dress that had two straps and a row of jewels on top of her stomach. I had a yellow dress with jewels on the top.

I can't wait until the bachlorette party and it will be amazing. It is on the night before the wedding.

Oh! Sakura's calling! I have to go see her wedding gown with the other girls. OH! She is so beautiful inher wedding dress.

The dress was of course white and it was so long. The end of the dress was so long and it was 69.5cm long. The veil had pearls on it and it reached Sakura's stomach. The dress was fantastic. The dress had pearls on it and she looks fablous.

_(Before the engagement party.)_

_**Hinata's POV**_

We were preparing the bachlorette party and it was a sleepover party. We were planning the games and making everything perfect. We heard that the boys were having a stripper in their bachlor party and we all punched and punished our boyfriends. Now they don't have a stripper. Tenten and I are so happy for Sakura and the proposal was so romantic.

Sakura was spending her time with her family and Sasuke's family. Sasuke was with them and Mikoto and Miaki was asking what type of flowers do they want and the rest for the wedding. Before the rearraganement of the bachlor party, Sasuke didn't want to go to the bachlor party but now he wants to go there.

The engagement party was on tonight and it will be so special.


End file.
